CD-i Link
CD-I Link is the ninth character to be introduced. He's the Main Protagonist of the CD-I Zelda Games as well as a popular character in YouTube Poop. Moveset Entrance: What Happened? A mirror crashes onto the ground and it get destroyed. Link magicaly cames out from it Entrance Origin In the ending of Zelda: Wand of Gamelon Zelda discovers that Link is in a mirror. She breaks it and Link comes out from it saying "What Happened?". Neutral B: My Stuff Holding down B will make Link rumage through his bag of stuff. The longer you rumage, the rarer the item you will take out when you let go of B. Link can't use this move if he's already holding an item. He is still vunerable while rummaging through, though Move Origin In Link: The Faces of Evil, in the opening scene, Gwonam tells Link that he must save Koridai from Ganon. After that, Link says: "Great! I'll Grab my Stuff". Also, this attack is inspired by Link's ability to save a lot of items in the Zelda Games (Including the CD-i games). Side B: Ball Throw Link throws a magic ball sideways. The ball can be a Fireball or an Ice Ball. The fireball burns whoever who touches it, doing constant burn damage. The iceball freezes the enemy in a block of ice. Throwing a fireball to a frozen enemy or an Ice Ball to a Burnt enemy will make him/her stop being Frozen/Burnt. The balls are completely random. This attack can be charged for more damage, along with faster burn/freeze time and a longer radius. Move Origin Fire balls and ice balls are types of weapons used in the Zelda CD-i Games. They can be used as projectiles for killing specific types of enemies. Up B: Wind Cutter This attack has two different uses: in midair and on the ground: -On the ground: Link rises his sword upwards and charges an attack. Hold B to charge it and release it to shoot a magic cut. This attack can bounce on walls and break shields -In midair: Link will jolt upwards and then he will shoot a Wind Cutter towards the ground. You can move in midair similar to Peach's Flutter. Move Origin This move is used in This video (0:23 - 0:31) Down B: Water of Life Link can do two things with this move. Tapping Down B will make Link throw the water jug to the ground. It will break and the jug's bits will become a trap which deals damage to the touch. There can be only one broken jug on the stage, so if Link throws another one, the old bits will disappear. Holding Down B will make Link drink the water of life which restore 75% of damage, but leaves him vulnerable. He can only drink one water per stock. Move Origin There's a scene in Link: The Faces of Evil where an old woman gives Link some water of life, which restores his health. Final Smash: The Book of Koridai Link obtains The Mighty Book of Koridai from rummaging through his bag of stuff (the same which is used in the Neutral B). With the book, he can use it to suck up his opponents. Pressing B will make golden chains emerge from the book, where any opponent caught in the chains is sent inside the book. Pressing Side B will make Link throw the book, which will suck anyone who touches it inside. Up B is the same as pressing B, but the chains are sent upwards. Down B will make Link throw the book on the ground, which will suck in the nearest enemies. Anyone who is inside the book is stuck in the pit, which will burn, causing damage. Link can just throw the book into the nearest pit for an instant KO, but the Final Smash will end. If the book is on the ground so long, the opponents will break free. If the book flashes Yellow, it will explode sooner, and anybody still inside will die, but Link can still take damage from the explosion. The more people stuck inside the book, heavier it will be. Move Origin At the end of Link: The Faces of Evil, Link defeats Ganon by throwing the Book of Koridai at him, which sucks him up and imprisons him. Taunts Up Taunt: "Great!" Side Taunt: "How about a Kiss?" Down Taunt: "Gee, it sure is boring around here..." Character Description According to Chewiki , Link is a civilian of Hyrule, who in times of crisis works as the Hero. He usually hangs out at the castle, hearing bouts about what makes true warriors by the King himself. Link thinks many things are boring, and according to the Scripture of Utter Bullshit, is the only person who can defeat Ganon. (Many times this prophecy has been proven false. The King, Mario, and Zelda along with many others have defeated Ganon.) Link is the current standing Hero of Hyrule. He was preceded by himself and will be succeeded by himself. Trivia *Link is the second character to join a pre-existing series (with Morshu, who is also from Legend of Zelda), the other one being Patrick Star, who joined the Spongebob Squarepants series with Spongebob. *Link was suggested to be in the official Smash Bros Lawl due to King Harkinian's fourth victory option against Brawl's Link. *CD-I Link is one of the few character that get heal itself without any food item, along with Hitoshi 's Pocky Konata's Drinking Milk, and Demoman's Bottle a' Scrumpy. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:CD-i Category:Zelda CD-i Category:Hylian Category:Sorta-Human Category:Video Game Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Powahouse Category:Teenagers Category:Nintendo